Escape for Home
by AllAboardTheRollyJoger
Summary: "Magic. The reason she was in this stupid place." After a vengeful duel with Regina, Emma is sent to find her son in a place never imaginable, and it's in a book. A series of books, pardon. Everything's different to what remembers, and love is not really an option. Will she be able to escape this strange place? Or will everything go according to one's horrible plan? Captain Swan.


**A/N: HERRO PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION WORLD! *ahem* Sorry about that. Anyhow, welcome to this new story, and I really hope you'll enjoy it! This probably will, in fact, be a nice and long multichapter, so much is appreciated if you hang on every step of the way.**

**MAJOR WARNINGS FOR REST OF STORY (since I guess people need to have this in -.- ): The story will have slight mature language, and some scenes where little kiddies aren't allowed to be here for (NOT THAT YOU DIRTY MINDED-). Apologies to the people who thought this was not a SLOW-BUILDING romance, because that's how I like writing things and how I want it to stay. :D These things I write might be OOC *out of character* and AU in the Hunger Games life, which might be a bit cringy. Also, updates will be occasionally shorter than usual, as I actually have a *sort of* life too. **

**Luckily, school holidays for me is on, so there is a chance for many updates! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I'm not royalty. I don't own anything you recognise here today, and just OUAT/HG in general. ;^; **

**And here the journey begins…**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Escape for Home**

**...**

Another magic lesson?

Right after everything that's happened?

Emma hadn't the faintest idea why the hell Regina wanted more to do with magic as she had already used enough of it as it was. Perhaps it was revenge, for bringing Marion back. For disabling her and Robin's… relationship. Love was apparently a big thing in her life, as had been told before. It was why she became who she was. To be honest, she felt scared of the post-Evil Queen. All of the what-ifs that could possibly happen to her when Regina was in pissy-mode wasn't pretty at all. The least of her problems was that she would be turned into a toad.

A sharp ring of the bell in Granny's cut off her thoughts, though.

So much for deep thinking.

Taking a sip of her now-cold hot chocolate, she looked up to see a shady Ruby bounding over in possible excitement.

And, what this? A book in hand?

"Aren't you excited?" Her friends' eyes glimmered with delight, the deep dark brown seemingly lightening to a chocolaty brown.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Morning to you too, Ruby. Excited about what?"

Her friend chuckled slightly, but at the sheriff's dull gaze, her laughter stopped short and it was her turn to arch an eyebrow. "Isn't it your birthday coming up soon, Ems? How could you forget so easily?"

Birthdays. Emma sighed. She could remember the last few. Ha, and the one that brought Henry to her, and the mess that she was in. What could possibly happen this year? But, truth be told, she didn't want to know.

"I guess so. I… just don't get involved in days like this. Staying home is always the best option for me. Seriously, what's the big deal?"

"Aw, come on, Emma. Don't be such a killjoy. Your kid will be so excited!"

"And will I?"

"Party pooper."

"You'll be the one cleaning it up, then."

Ruby sighed in exasperation, and slid across the table a book, turned around on the blurb. "Happy birthday, even though I clearly hate you."

If the mischievous, wolfish (puns…) grin on her face didn't show, Emma would've officially be offended.

She chuckled, uttering an, "Oh, I love you too," and picked up the book in curiosity.

Her reaction was completely normal of what an Emma of Storybrooke would offer literally anyone. Actually, she was starting to act a little too Hook-like. Ruby could smell that off her friend.

Raising an eyebrow, she turned the book around, read the title, and gave her werewolf friend a certain look. "Where did you get this from?"

Granny's granddaughter grinned cheekily. She knew how to handle this. "Somewhere."

"Are you serious?" she mentally facepalmed, and considered for a second facetable-ing.

"Yes," the waitress insisted. "It's a great series-"

"-is what everyone says. And who knows if it's true?"

"I certainly do! And why is it so hard to try something new? You've been in stress way too long after all that's happened, and way too uptight. C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?" Ruby pleaded.

"And you were thinking Hunger Games?"

"Indeed."

"But why-" Her friend cut her off in frustration.

"Just read it. God, you can be so annoying. I don't even know why we're friends!"

"Trust me; the feeling's mutual."

After a few seconds silence…

"…Hipster."

"What?" Emma cried out in indignation.

"Nothing." Ruby replied innocently.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**And there you have the prologue! Love it? Hate it (with a passion that cannot be quenched by not even the strongest power-)? Lemme know! And please, feel free to give constructive criticism, as I'd always want to make my writing better! :D**

**Peace, love, hipsters and music!**

**Best,**

**MJo (AllAboardTheRollyJoger)**


End file.
